Love Spell
by Davelle
Summary: When Merlin mistakes a love potion for a healing ointment, his and Arthur's lives are altered irrevocably, forever. SLASH This is my first slash, Be kind! Over 10,000 hits and counting! TY for the Love!  Check out the much requested SEQUEL Love Tangled!
1. Chapter 1

Love Spell

Merlin was digging through Gaius's concoction of bottles on the shelf looking for something to put on a cut on Arthur's arm; he had sustained it during his training session with Sir Gwain. It wasn't deep but Merlin didn't want to take a chance of it getting infected. He knew Gaius had some antiseptic oil around here somewhere, he remembered seeing it once when Gaius had to treat Gwen's father, the blacksmith, for a burn he had acquired while working. Not seeing anything that looked familiar, he became frustrated. "Where is it?" Merlin mumbled to himself.

Stopping to look around the room, Merlin noticed a satchel lying next to Gaius's bed. Merlin wouldn't normally go through Gaius's belongings himself, he would wait for Gaius to return and ask, but he wasn't here and wouldn't return until tomorrow. He was on his monthly sojourn to the outlying villages attending to the sick that were too ill to travel to the keep to seek Gaius's help.

Merlin picked up the satchel looking inside. There were several cloth wrapped vials inside and Merlin spent a couple of minutes unwrapping them and putting them on the table. When they were lined up he looked at each of them. None had words on them only symbols or shapes. The one that caught his attention was a small blue vial that had a neat heart drawn on the label and no other distinguishing marks. Merlin was pretty sure that meant it was a healing ointment, he remembered the similar vial that was used on Tom to treat his burn had a small heart on it as well.

Quickly wrapping up the remaining bottles and putting them back in the bag, Merlin left the satchel on the table intending to put it back with the healing ointment when he finished administering it to Arthur. Glad he was able to find something to help Arthur without depending on Gaius he made his way back to the prince's chambers.

"There you are Merlin! About bloody time! My arm could have fallen off in the amount of time it took you!" Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirt off, clutching a strip of linen to his arm. You could see a line of blood showing through but nothing so drastic as to warrant an arm falling off.

"Oh stop being so airy-fairy!" Merlin quipped.

"I am _not_ airy-fairy!"

"Are so!"

"Why do you always have to be so argy-bargy?"

"Because someone has to disagree with you when you're being an arse!"

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur finished threateningly, "Just get on with fixing me up, now!"

Merlin, not the least bit intimidated, smirked as he crossed the room to attend to 'His Arrogancy'.

Merlin grabbed a couple of clean strips of linin off the table on his way to tend Arthur's wound. Kneeling down next to Arthur's he uncorked the vial and poured some on the cloth. Using gentle pressure he dabbed at the wound.

"Ssssss… Ah... careful, that stings!" Arthur jerked under Merlin's hands.  
"Sorry, sire, but that just means it is working. Now be still." Merlin hid a grin as Arthur the big, tough prince that he was, continued to grumble.

Merlin wanted to be sure that the wound was as clean as possible so he decided to pour a small amount directly onto the cut. Tipping the vial up he tried to control the spill but his hand was slippery from the oily linin. The bottle tipped up precariously, Merlin made a grab for it and flung upward, spinning and dumping its entire contents on Arthur's chest and arm and running all over Merlin's hands and down to his elbows.

"Oh, sire, sorry!" Merlin instinctively used his bare hands to try and catch the liquid as it ran in rivulets down Arthur's chest.

When Merlin's skin came into contact with Arthur's he froze. He felt of rush of heat from his toes curl up into the pit of his stomach and immediately pooled into his loins. 'What the…' Shocked at his reaction to the contact.

At the same time Arthur was grabbing Merlin's wrist to tell him to leave off, he'd do it himself. When he grabbed Merlin and his skin touched Merlin's Arthur froze as well. His eyes flew to Merlin's questioningly. Merlin's face was frozen in awe as well as confusion.

Neither one of them moved for what seemed like an eternity of torture as the heat continued to build between them until it was a palpable entity surrounding them. They stared into each other's eyes; two different shades of blue growing darker with need, their breaths coming in quick rasps as both hearts sped up in a matched rhythm of anticipation.

Arthur, completely senseless of anything other than a burning need to be closer to Merlin, tugged on the wrist he still held clasped in his strong grip, pulling the boy closer to him. Merlin, under the spell of Arthur's intense gaze, was helpless to resist as Arthur leaned into him lowering his head until his firm lips met Merlin's full pouty ones.

The kiss was chaste at first, just a light pressure of skin on skin contact. Merlin whimpered at the explosion of heat that spread throughout his entire body. Arthur, hearing the whimper, growled in response to it. Grabbing Merlin by the neckerchief, he yanked backwards onto the bed pulling Merlin with him.

Merlin didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that if Arthur stopped touching him he thought he might actually die from the loss of contact. He groaned, parting his lips slightly, as he felt the length of Arthur beneath him. Arthur reached up to twine his fingers into Merlin's raven locks, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped out to slide across Merlin's bottom lip tasting the sweetness of his skin.

A damn of sensation broke open, flooding them both with an overwhelming urgency of need. Arthur tore at the clothes serving as a barrier between him and the man he wanted beneath them. Merlin was frantically trying to untie the lacings of Arthur's breeches, while deepening the kiss, needing to feel his skin against his. After several moments of all arms, legs, knees, elbows, and desperate seeking lips, they both finally lay naked. Side by side facing each other arms and legs entwined as both of them explored the other's body with questing hands and fingers. Oblivious to anything but each other as their mouths would sink down to lick, tease, and caress the other only to end up crushing back together as though they could only get their life sustaining oxygen from the lips of the other. Arthur's large hands gripped Merlin's buttocks squeezing and pulling them slightly apart. Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth, running his hands up to Arthur's chest, he teased the nipples into hard pebbles then gave them a slight pinch causing Arthur to suck in his breath and arch under him. Their erections pushed against each other, both throbbing with desire, jutting forward seeking release.

Their bodies slid easily against each other as they were both still covered in the healing oil. This only intensified the effect. The combination of body heat and cool air striking the wet places on their skin intoxicating. Arthur ran his fingers through the oil on his chest before sliding them down and finding the tight entrance to Merlin. He pushed a finger in, testing Merlin's reaction. Merlin gasped and ground his hips into Arthur's; thrusting forward. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hair with his free hand, jerking his head back to rain kisses down his neck as he pushed and pulled his finger inside Merlin, working him open.

Merlin felt like his insides were melting. Every time that seeking finger pushed in a small groan slipped past his teeth. He reached between them and took hold of Arthur's manhood giving it a few slow smooth strokes. Arthur's eyelids fluttered, the long golden lashes catching the light of the late afternoon sun coming in the windows. Arthur worked a second finger into Merlin, stretching the impossibly tight channel.

Merlin wriggled his hips, one minute the burning sensation would be too much to take as Arthur pressed those long fingers into him, the next he would whimper at the loss of fullness as he withdrew. Finally, the muscles relaxed making the sensations spread like hot lava through his groin.

Arthur feeling the moment the tight ring of muscle to Merlin's entrance finally relaxed he rolled so that Merlin was under him with his sleekly muscled legs wrapped around Arthur's hips. Pulling back from the contact long enough to line up his cock with Merlin's opening, he didn't hesitate as he pushed into him.

Merlin cried out at the intense sensation of both pleasure and pain. Arthur, exhibiting the will of the God's, managed not to move allowing Merlin time to adjust to him. He twined his fingers with Merlin's, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of his head. Capturing Merlin's mouth with his, he shuddered at the sensation of Merlin's body clenching and unclenching around him as his body grew accustomed to the larger invasion. Pulling back so he could look in Merlin's eyes, ever so slowly, Arthur began to move within him. The heat and tension building again between them. As Arthur picked up the pace Merlin leaned up capturing Arthur's lips again. Merlin didn't know it but his eyes were glowing golden as his magic responded instinctively. Arthur gasped when he opened his eyes and saw the swirling gold filaments in Merlin's eyes. Instead of being afraid, he let a small smile spread across his face as the magic awoken in Merlin spread around them, wrapping golden tendrils around them both, binding the two together.

Arthur reached between them to take Merlin's large and thick member in his palm and stroked it, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Those golden eyes stared up at him full of intensity and devotion. As long as Arthur lived he didn't, believe he would ever see anything as beautiful as Merlin at that moment. Pumping faster as he could feel his release pooling in his loins, ready to burst forth. Merlin grabbed Arthur's face pulling him to meet his mouth in a bruising kiss as they both reached their climax. Their cries of release, swallowed by the intensity of the kiss.

They collapsed in a heap, arms and legs still entwined, holding fast to each other.

"I love you Arthur." It was said quietly and reverently.

"I love you Merlin." Came the sincere reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

Merlin was in the act of putting the now empty vial back in Gaius's bag when the door swung open. Jerking around guiltily, Merlin came face to face with Gaius himself.

"Gaius! Your back!" his voice was slightly too tight and high.

Gaius, knowing that look on Merlin's face looked down and saw the vial in his hand. Eyes growing wide he rushed to take it from Merlin.

"Merlin what are you doing with this. You know you can't be seen with anything magical. You'll put us both in danger!" he said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Gaius! I… I thought it was healing oil!" Merlin finished lamely.

"You mean you used this, on whom!" Gaius voice rose a little at the end of the sentence. "Tell me now what happened!"

Merlin's face immediately blushed bright red. "I ca… can't Gaius!"

Oh no, thought Gaius. Who had he inadvertently used the potion on?

"Was it Gwen?"

"God's NO!" he squirmed under Gaius's scrutiny.

"Wait, you said you thought it was a healing potion? You don't mean, oh… my… God's…! You used this on Arthur, the Prince of Camelot!" Gaius's voice had steadily risen. "Is he alright! How sick did it make him?"

Merlin confused drew his eyebrows together before answering, "Nothing happened to him, he is fine… No ill effects at all!"

"That's not possible Merlin, anyone who attempts to use this potion on someone who isn't already…" Gaius stopped really looking at Merlin for the first time since realizing what he had.

Gaius took in the state of the blush stealing across Merlin's face. Ahhh, so my suspicions are answered. Gaius gave a small chuckle and putting it back in his bag.

"Merlin, that isn't a healing potion. It's a love potion." He paused to let this sink in.

Merlin, realization dawning, blushed furiously turning an even darker shade of red.  
"I have to go tell Arthur! I… don't… Oh by the God's!" Merlin had to get out of here and tell Arthur that they had been put under a spell. That was the explanation for their, err… predicament.

Merlin rushed out of the room without giving Gaius the chance to say anything else. The look on his face told Merlin he knew something had happened.

Gaius chuckled to himself, looking forward to the next few months. It was sure to be an interesting time here in the castle of Camelot. Because Merlin hadn't given him a chance to tell him how the potion worked. It didn't make someone fall in love with you. As a matter of fact if used on someone who didn't love you it could make them violently ill. No, this potion was designed to make a person's true feelings surface and get rid of the inhibitions keeping people apart. If the look on Merlin's face was any indication, Arthur and he had apparently definitely gotten rid of some inhibitions.

Gaius went to work humming to himself. Yes, the next few months should prove most entertaining.

A/N I want to thank everyone for all the positive feedback on this story. Almost 8,000 hits is overwhelming to me, a little nobody writer in MI. I especially want to thank AkashaV, Mia-dcwut-09, remioromen1344, Merthergirl, BekTehGreat, BlueStar1820, lynsistrate, Kat Nightfox, anime-kat-91, WTInsomniac, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, and last but most certainly not least tor62442 for your lovely Reviews. They are appreciated more than you can know. For those MANY other readers who listed this story in their favorites, alerts, and added me to your author alerts, Thank You! You all have kept me jotting down the ideas and I will be writing more FanFiction thanks to all of you.

**Now for the BIG news , if you are unaware, I finally wrote a sequel to this as I just couldn't leave so many people wanting more of the story. It is called ****Love Tangled**** and I hope you all check it out as well. It is a new story so I am anxiously waiting for reviews to tell me how you all liked it and I just hope it lives up to the expectation that Love Spell apparently has provided me with. **


End file.
